


An Official Date

by Azvee



Series: Cooks, Cannibals, Consultants, and Cuddles [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dogs, Hannibal is affectionate, Kisses, M/M, Will Graham Has a Nice Day, mention of past animal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azvee/pseuds/Azvee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal takes Will out on their first 'official' date and manages to pleasantly surprise him.</p><p>(The first story isn't required to understand this one but does give more background on it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Official Date

“Hannibal, we’ve been together for almost a month now. This isn’t our first date,” Will said for at least the third time since he had gotten into the car with Hannibal. He was more than happy to go along with whatever plans Hannibal might have for them, but it really wasn’t their first date and he didn’t understand why Hannibal refused to admit as much.

“I refuse to accept appearances at our respective areas of work as dates, Will,” Hannibal replied without taking his eyes off the road. He’d been trying to convince Will to come to a mystery destination for the past week and wanted to arrive as quickly as possible now that Will had finally agreed to the plan. “This is our first official date.”

“What about Mrs. Komeda’s party?” Will asked.

“That was before we agreed to see each other. It was simply time spent between friends.”

That got a chuckle out of Will. “That’s not what anyone else at the party thought.”

“Hush. I am about to take you on the best first official date of your life and all you want to do is complain. Allow me to treat you to a nice day out.”

“Alright. Still don’t want to tell me where we’re going?”

“That would ruin the point of the surprise, Will. Now keep your eyes closed please.”

“It’s not natural that you can tell the moment I open them,” Will muttered before shutting them once again.

* * *

 

Several minutes later, Hannibal slowed the car to a stop. They had arrived at their mystery destination.

“You may open them now,” Hannibal said as he got out to open the door for Will. Will opened his eyes and was both amused and confused by where they had driven to.

“We’re at an animal shelter?” Will asked. He’d imagined some forced shopping trip before an extravagant evening out at an opera or a concert, not an afternoon of visiting strays and rescued animals. He looked expectantly at Hannibal for an explanation.

The man gave him a pleased smile before explaining the odd location. “I did a bit of reasearch, and I learned that a few of the dogs rescued by you several weeks ago have just been cleared for adoption.”

“I might have had just _a little_ help with that rescue.”

“Help or no, you’re still responsible for saving a great number of canines that day.”

“I’m surprised that you even remembered that.”

“You were so upset, how could I forget? I hate seeing you as anything but happy.”

“That’s sweet.”

“I thought you would like to see that some good has come out of all that pain. Those dogs will all get a chance at a better life because of your work,” Hannibal said while taking Will’s hand in his and steering him towards the front door. “I managed to arrange a tour of sorts so you can see how all your rescued dogs are being treated.”

Will let himself be led inside the building and was immediately greeted by the happy barks of two small dachshunds. The pair were sitting under the main desk wagging their tails in greeting to the two strangers. Both were quickly hushed by the lady getting up to meet Will and Hannibal. She looked older and a bit frail, but she greeted them both with bright eyes and a smile that made her seem much younger to anyone that she met.

“Hi, you must be Will Graham. My name is Victoria Drothden. I volunteer here every weekend,” the woman said while shaking Will’s hand. “Mr. Lecter told me you’d be interested in seeing Cheeto and Frito.”

“Cheeto and Frito?” Will asked.

“We were a little hungry the day they came in,” Ms. Drothden explained as she dug out a pair of photos and handed them off to Will. Each contained a pitbull with a scarf tied around their neck smiling at the camera. “But those two sweeties are our star pupils. Never had a pair zip through rehabilitation so fast. We think it’s probably because they were recent additions to fighting.”

“How are the others doing?”

“Progress is a little slower for the rest, but that’s to be expected. They just need a little more time and attention.”

“It’s nice to know they’ll be ok.”

“Frito actually has someone looking to adopt her already. A couple out in the country thought she might like living on a farm. We’re still in the process of evaluating everything before deciding whether or not to move forward, but it looks like she might be the first one of your rescues to get her happy ending.”

“They really aren’t ‘my rescues,’” Will said as his eyes drifted over the rest of the room and away from her gaze. “There were plenty of others involved.”

“Yes, but I have it on good authority that you made sure none of the dogs were put down and insisted that they have the chance to be retrained before any drastic actions were taken. Certainly sounds like a rescue to me.”

“Will’s terribly modest,” Hannibal explained with a fond smile.

“Some consider modesty a very attractive quality in a person,” Ms. Drothden replied with a wink.

“I find everything about Will attractive,” Hannibal said while wrapping an arm around Will’s waist and pulling the blushing man in close.

“Hannibal!”

Victoria just let out a loud laugh as Will turned a bright shade of red. “That’s a pretty strong case of puppy love! Now, let’s get this visit started before you both get too distracted.”

* * *

The next few hours were filled with a tour of the building, explaining what was being done to help all the animals within find their forever homes, meeting the pair of rescue dogs, and taking them for a walk before handing them off and visiting with the rest of the animals.

“You feel like adopting a stray while we’re here?” Will asked Hannibal while several puppies ran around and on him as he sat on the ground playing with them.

Hannibal gave Will a smile before shaking his head. “I’m afraid that your pack is more than enough canine companionship for me.”

“I can just picture a few pups running around your house,” Will said while a tiny retriever nibbled on his fingers. “Knocking everything down, chewing the furniture, getting hair everywhere. Are you sure you want to pass up this golden opportunity?”

“But, William,” Hannibal replied in his sweetest voice. “If I got myself any pets I would be forced to lavish all my affections and treats on them. What would your pack think of such a betrayal?”

“I see,” Will replied in a serious tone. “That is a problem.”

“You know how much I like to spoil those I care about,” Hannibal said while offering Will a hand and pulling the man back to his feet.

“And you do a fantastic job,” Will replied before catching his mouth in a kiss. Whatever clever reply Hannibal might have had vanished immediately.

* * *

Ms. Drothden saw them off with a wave when it came time to close down for the night. Will had a smile that lit up his entire face and Hannibal was content to quietly bask in its glow. Any stray hair or strange smells he may have encountered today were more than worth it if that meant he had the chance to see Will so happy.

“So as far as _official_ first dates go,” Will said as he got into the car. “I think that was probably the best one I’ve ever had.”

“I’m pleased to hear it.” The second date would be even better.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked these two, so they get to hold hands and kiss some more.
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me here/online at azvee.tumblr.com
> 
> #savehannibal


End file.
